Through the Fire
by Gracie Holmes
Summary: Dr. Carson Beckett wakes up on an unknown planet, injured and confused. Atlantis struggle as they search for him. Team fic, friendship and whump. Set season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_This was written for the Carson Beckett Challenges on GW and the Clubhouse. It will be about four chapters long and will be updated as soon as I am able. So stay tuned. :)_  
><em>I live off of reviews, so please take a bit of time and let me know what you think. <em>  
><em>Title taken from the song "Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce<em>  
><em>Special thanks to <strong>ladygris<strong> for beta-ing this chapter. _

**Through the Fire by GraceW**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

Fuzzy lights, distant sounds, a soft hand patting a rag on his forehead. Hot pain radiated through his chest, neck and head, why was he hot? With that thought he slipped back into the merciful darkness.

Uncontrollable shivers woke him the next time. His head ached, throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He groaned in pain, trying to move again, but a hand was on his shoulder and soon another blanket covered him. Soothing words calmed his struggles and drew him back to sleep.

Nightmares plagued him, flames dancing across his dreams and thoughts. Pain was his next conscious thought, throbbing pain. The pounding headache made him want to slip back into the world of the unconscious. But this time he clung to the light, the exertion almost wearing him out. When his breathing had calmed, he dared to open his eyes. The light hurt his vision and temporarily blinded him. Once the flashing colors had lessened, he glanced around the small room. Sparse furniture and only one window and door, but there was a table, a large cabinet and shelves of medical supplies. Sunlight peaked through thread-bare curtains.

He grunted as he tried to sit up, but the headache returned in even greater force. The door opened and a grandmotherly woman walked in holding a jar and a rag.

"Oh my!" She rushed over to his side, placing the objects on the nearby table. Her capable hands gently pushed him back to the bed and felt his forehead "You should not be getting up. You are still very warm!" Her accent was faint, very close to an American southern drawl.

The woman placed a wet rag on his head and brought a glass of cool water to his dry lips. He mumbled a thanks as he looked up at his caretaker. She was an older woman, perhaps in her mid 60s, with darker skin and a no-nonsense attitude. Her mess of grey hair had been pulled into a bun. Very light brown eyes met his and she brought a hand to her hip. "Can I help you?"

"Who...are ye?" He croaked, his voice still a bit rusty.

"Bless you poor confused child. You don't remember? Well of course you wouldn't, you haven't exactly been aware. My name is Nean. I've been caring for you."

"Wha-what happened? Where am I?"

"You don't remember? It's a bit that's a long story. But you should know that you had been burned." She sighed and continued "Then there was the fever. You are quite a handful, you know that? And funny thing, I don't even know your name." She smiled and cocked her head quizzically.

"Um…Carson."

"Well that's a nice name." She drawled with a smile.

A memory flashed across his mind. Blinding light. Intense heat. Sounds of screaming children. Fuzzy images. People running. Nothing was making sense to his fever rattled brain.

"You up to eating something?" Nean asked gently.

"Nah…Hmmm..ta sleepin'…Carson's eyelids felt like they weighed a ton and he drifted off again.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Thanks for reading! _

_~~Grace :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to the lovely **ladygris** for beta-ing again!

**Through the Fire by GraceW**

**_~Chapter 2~_**

* * *

><p><em>-82 hours earlier-<em>

"Alrigh' ye two. Is it really that important that ye need to fight over it?" Carson Beckett had been listening to his two escorts debate baseball over the course of the ten minute walk from the stargate. As much as he tried to keep up and stay involved in the conversations of the Atlantis personal, the American baseball league was definitely not his forte.

"Of course it is, Doc. The World Series is one of the most important games of the year, and we have to miss it." Sergeant Travis Goldman argued. Baseball must have been very important for the Chicago native.

"Must have something to do with working in another galaxy." The sarcastic Sergeant Charlie Hof wore a grin that would rival any mischievous schoolyard boy.

"The White Sox are playing for the first time since 1959! We'll have it this time. I just know it." The young Marine bubbled over with energy and enthusiasm as he was given the chance to talk about his hometown team.

The Marines started on again about the White Sox and about how the Oakland A's did not make it to the Series, which happened to be Hof's favorite. Carson smiled a bit at their banter and went back to enjoying the scenery.

The Matacans were one of Atlantis trading partners, the ocean side village brought a number of different types of seafood that the kitchen staff got really excited about. They had even been taught how to prepare the foods, and their large fish Sonoria was a new favorite among the Atlantis personal.

The walk from the stargate had now taken them toward the ocean, the smell and taste of salt in the air getting stronger as they approached the town. They had traded medical supplies for food. Carson had come to help the healers in the town learn about the basic medical tools.

"Hello visitors! You must be Dr. Beckett." An older man greeted them as they walked into town. "Welcome to Mataca, we are very pleased that you are here. I'm Healer Wilm Adsen."

"Aye, I'm Dr. Beckett. We are happy to be here. Now, shall we get started?"

Carson followed Wilm into a nearby building, leaving the two Marines free to walk back to the gate and talk about baseball without interruption. There was a small group of people there, talking among themselves, but they all turned and smiled at their visitor. This looked like it was going to be a good group to teach.

Just about an hour after arriving, and only halfway into his teaching, Carson's radio buzzed once. Looking at his still eager audience, he said "Excuse me for just a minute, please."

He took a step out of the building, and looked out at the beach; the afternoon sun glinted off the blue water as he signaled back.

"Dr. Beckett, something strange is happening." It was Goldman, he sounded confused.

"Go on."

"About ten minutes ago, two men from the village dialed the gate to a planet of trading partners and walked through. But the gate has been active ever since. We can't dial out or shut down the connection."

"I really don't know what to tell you, lad. It might shut down after the thirty-eight minute mark."

"Alright, sir. Just wanted to let you know. Happy teaching. Goldman out."

"Thank you for tha-" Carson was interrupted by the eerie and familiar sound of Wraith darts descending from the sky. His blue eyes grew wide as many screams echoed through the streets and more than two dozen darts flew overhead. "Goldman! We've got darts!" Carson yelled into the radio.

"We see them! Get the villagers to the gate. I'm coming your way!" The quick-thinking Travis Goldman had already begun running when he clicked the radio off.

Carson ran back into the building. His audience was already standing when he entered the room. Talking quickly and loud enough for everyone to hear, Carson said "Quick! Wraith! Get your families and friends and get to the gate!" The group didn't need much encouragement and in a crazed scramble ran out to the streets.

The strange occurrence of the open stargate turned out to be a blessing in disguise. The Wraith would not be able to dial in and the people of this planet would be able to escape. Carson hoped and prayed that all the people would make it out, but there had to be other villages on the planet farther away from the stargate.

He ran to the center street shouting and herding the town citizens toward the gate. He felt a call to get people to safety. The darts flew over the town again, their beams taking dozens of unsuspecting people. Carson's heart broke each time villagers disappeared into the white of the culling beam.

The gate would shut down in another twenty minutes or so; many people had to get through before that happened. A cry reached his ears, and he turned. A young girl, maybe four years old stood next to a house, her face was red and covered in tears. Running over he picked her up. "I've got ye, sweetie. I'll get ye outta here."

The girl's sobs lessened but did not stop as she clung to his neck. Carson ran to the main road where the majority of people were running. He waved down a man and handed the poor child off, hoping they would both make it to the gate.

"Beckett!" Travis Goldman worked his way upstream, pushing through the frantic crowd. "Get back to the gate! I'll finish up here."

Carson's brows furrowed, concerned and confused. "But-"

"That's an order, Doc." Goldman's green eyes were unyielding and Carson did not argue further.

"Listen, son." Carson paused. "Be careful."

The sun beat down on his head as he began to run back to the gate. It should have been just about a kilometer away, but he was a medical doctor, not a bloody track star. More darts flew overhead, buzzing like angry wasps.

The gate was in sight, perhaps only a quarter of a kilometer away. Suddenly, an explosion hit the road about a hundred meters ahead of him. The darts had begun firing in a crazy attempt to stop the people from reaching the gate. Chaos, plain and simple, erupted among the escapees. Terrified screams reached his ears as villagers burned, bled and died. Family members watched in horror and tried frantically to find loved ones. Carson ran faster, hoping to help those who were still alive.

The darts flew over, scooping up those who had stopped to help, in addition to the burned and bleeding bodies of the victims. Carson ran toward the site, shouting at the people left standing there in shock. "Keep goin'! Get to the bloody gate!" A few of the more sensible folks encouraged the rest, and the scattered group took off running again.

The stargate was close; Carson could see the ripples in the puddle as multitudes of people ran though to safety. Sgt Charlie Hof stood near the DHD, waving people on, encouraging those who were lagging behind. Carson's heart lifted, they were almost there, and many people had already made it to safety. He jogged toward Hof, hoping to get the full story and then eventually get through the gate. The young Marine saw Carson in the crowd and gestured toward the gate. It ended up being the last thing he did.

The whine of the dart came right before the explosion. The Wraith's aim had been true, Hof and a number of nearby villagers disappeared in the bright yellow and orange of the explosion. Carson had a split-second instinct and put on the breaks, but the edge of the blast still picked him up and tossed him through the smoke filled air.

The Scottish doctor remembered the pain as he hit the ground, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! <em>

_~~Grace :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_The next chapter might be a bit delayed in publishing. I'm moving back to school this weekend. Thanks to **ladygris **for being a wonderful beta!  
>Enjoy!<p>

**Through the Fire by GraceW**

_**~Chapter 3~**_

* * *

><p>Dr. Elizabeth Weir sat in her office, a huge stack of paperwork on her desk. As much as she loved her job, the recent increase in paperwork was enough to drive her up a wall. Atlantis had been out of contact with Earth for almost a year, and now the IOA was pushing for more thorough reports of progress and personal files. After such close scrutiny in the last three months, she'd hoped they'd at least ease up a bit. She let out a small sigh, closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders back, taking a second to relax.<p>

"Um…ma'am?" Chuck stood at the door, an apprehensive look on his face.

"Yes?" She replied, brushing her dark hair out of her face. Never a quiet moment.

"Just wanted you to know that Dr. Beckett and team are two hours late for check-in."

Elizabeth glanced at her clock. Dr. Beckett and two Marines had left yesterday on a medical mission. Carson was going to help the people of that planet learn to use the medicines and equipment they had traded in exchange for food. Sergeant Hof had checked in a couple hours after they left, stating that they had arrived safely and that they would check in again after twenty-four hours.

Immediately, a feeling of worry swept over the leader of Atlantis. She always worried when teams went off world, but especially Carson Beckett, whose dislike of going through the gate was well known. Hoping that they were simply late getting to the gate, she stood and followed the technician to the near-by control room.

"Dial it up, please." Elizabeth spoke calmly. She had learned from an early age to control her emotions through stressful times.

The blue splash of the unstable vortex and then the shining event horizon colored the gateroom as Elizabeth clicked her radio. "Dr. Beckett, Sgt. Goldman, Sgt. Hof, come in please." Seconds dragged by and she repeated her call.

As she prepared to speak a third time, a nervous male voice came over the communications terminal. "Umm hello?"

"This is Dr. Weir. Who am I speaking with?"

"My name is Colum of Mateca"

Elizabeth was concerned and a bit worried but continued "I need to speak to the owner of the radio, or one of the other people that were with him."

"Um…I'm sorry. He has a bad head injury. He has been sleeping for some time."

"I need to speak to him, please." Even though she didn't show it, Elizabeth was beyond nervous impatience as she clicked the radio off again. To Chuck, she commanded, "Get Colonel Sheppard's team, as well as a medical team to the jumper bay immediately."

"Yes, ma'am." Chuck had pushed a few buttons and within seconds had contacted and given instructions to Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla, Rodney McKay and the on-duty medical team.

Several minutes of uneasy silence passed before the radio sounded a response. A weary voice replied slowly, as if he was trying to find the right words "This is…Goldman."

"Goldman, this is Dr. Weir. It is good to hear your voice. We were getting worried."

"Hey, there's a…bit of a situation. We were…attacked. Wraith. I can't... remember... " Goldman slurred, struggling to get the words out, his tenor voice shaky and unsure.

Elizabeth's heart dropped again. Wraith attack? Where was Carson? She brushed away the negative thoughts and asked, "What about Dr. Beckett and Sgt. Hof?"

The pause before his answer almost confirmed her fears. Goldman's voice was heavy as he responded breathlessly. "I…I don't know."

"Alright, we'll be sending a jumper as soon as possible. Just hang in there." The leader of Atlantis spoke with a strong voice, even though she felt completely helpless inside.

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth stood at her balcony arms crossed and jaw clenched. She watched as Colonel Sheppard piloted Jumper Four through the gate. Turning her back to the still shimmering even horizon, she breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Now the hard part began: the wait.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading! Please drop a review!<em>

_~~Grace :) _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This is looking to be much longer than I had intended. A couple more chapters to go. Thanks to **ladygris** for beta-ing again!  
>Enjoy!<p>

**Through the Fire by GraceW**

_**~Chapter 4~**_

* * *

><p>The blue puddle of the wormhole opened into a field covered in scorch marks and other evidence of explosions. Instantly turning the cloak on in case of more Wraith activity, Colonel John Sheppard took the puddle jumper into the big grayish-blue sky. He looked down toward the ground. The place near the gate where the DHD should have been was nothing more than a black charred spot. A million pieces of shattered crystal and broken metal made up all that was left of the DHD.<p>

A large ocean lay to the west and stretched on as far as they could see at this altitude. The sun was beginning its descent into to the horizon, the orange-yellow light glinting off the water. Dr. Rodney McKay was already on the jumper's life signs detector, trying to determine where Sergeant Travis Goldman would be.

"Here." Rodney found the Marine's locator beacon about four kilometers away from the gate.

The atmosphere in the jumper was subdued. No one spoke, no casual conversation. Dr. Susanna Krause, field medic Jeff Peralez, and Nurse Kim Dean sat on the bench seats in the back. They would each glance about the cabin and at each other, but the medical professionals did not speak.

Of the number of rescue missions that John had led most of them had a similar feeling. Atlantis was a close community; everyone felt it when teammates were injured and missing. Carson Beckett was the heart and soul of the medical department. His gentle nature, physician's skills and way with people won him the respect and friendship of everyone in the city.

John flew the jumper over the place where Rodney had indicated and landed just a short distance away. It appeared as though Goldman, and whoever he was with, had holed up in a large building. The tan colored walls had holes and burn marks where explosions had hit.

The landing went smooth and soon all seven of them were out of the jumper, walking carefully toward the bombed-out building. John, Teyla and Ronon had their weapons out, all three scanning their surroundings. Being unusually silent, Rodney clicked away at his datapad.

A short man, dressed in rough brown clothing, peaked from around the corner. Immediately three guns pointed in his direction. With hands raised and in a shaky voice he spoke "I am Colum. You are here for your friend?"

After determining that the man was not a threat, John lowered his p90, the others following suit. "Can you bring us to him?"

"Yes, come this way." Colum took the team into the building. The fading light of evening gave way to the dark interior of the large room. Dozens of eyes glanced warily at the newcomers. Devastation had come to these people and it would take time to recover. The short Matacan took them through the groups of survivors to the far corner, which looked like a temporary medical center. A man and a woman were attending to perhaps five injured people. But none of the injured looked as bad as Travis Goldman, who lay with his eyes closed in the corner, covered with a blanket.

The Atlantis medical team saw the still body of Sgt Goldman and rushed over to assess his injuries. John and his team watched from a distance while Dr. Susanna Krause questioned the healers and then the injured Marine. After several minutes of tests and examination, Dr. Krause stood, gave orders to the other two and approached John.

"Travis has a bad head injury. The people found him unconscious and brought him here." Dr. Krause explained calmly in her slight German accent. "He can't remember much of what happened and is having a hard time staying awake. He said the Wraith came from the sky. But the gate was open to another world before the Wraith could dial in. Apparently the people of this planet were trying to evacuate. Trouble is, Travis can't remember the gate address or where Sgt Hof and Dr. Beckett are. Short term memory loss it normal for head injuries. He may remember in time or he may never recall where they went."

John took a breath and then asked "What should we do?"

"Kim and Jeff are stabilizing him now, and getting him ready for transport. We need to take him back to Atlantis to assess further injuries. But as for Sgt Hof and Dr. Beckett, I think that's your department." Dr. Krause gave a hopeful smile, but her tired eyes still swam with worry.

"Okay folks, let's pack it up." John ordered, bringing the group together again. Dr. Krause gave some of their medical supplies to the healers, along with thanking them for their help.

"McKay, help carry the stretcher." John gestured at the physicist, who looked confused and slightly frustrated.

"I…but…I need to…"

"Come on, McKay. It's not that far."

Rodney huffed a bit, but helped Jeff carry the stretcher. Travis's body was still but Kim walked beside him, one hand holding the IV bag, the other on his arm as a comforting presence. The young Marine had been drifting in and out of consciousness, and Kim was working as hard as she could to keep him awake.

The walk to the jumper was painfully slow, but they made it with no problems. In just a few seconds, John had taken them off the ground and headed back to the gate. Not looking away from the front window, the pilot spoke. "McKay. I want you, Teyla and Ronon to stay here to assess the problem with the DHD and maybe see if there is anything we can salvage. I'm taking these folks back to Atlantis and then coming back as quickly as I can."

Already dialing Atlantis, he touched down near the burned out DHD, just long enough to drop his teammates off. Rodney was already typing away at his datapad and talking really fast to Ronon and Teyla, who seemed to be ignoring him.

Goldman needed to get back to Atlantis as soon as possible. The ten minutes it took to get there, drop the medical team off, give Elizabeth the CliffNotes and dial Mataca again, seemed to take forever.

Through the wormhole again, and John came back to the dark planet. The sun had set and the light was low, but he was still hoping McKay would figure something out. After touching down and before he had even gotten one word out, the stressed physicist was already ranting. "There is no way I can even begin to see what happened here! The DHD is fried. There's a large piece in a tree over there and the crystals are all shattered! I really wish I could, but I don't see a way to get the last gate addresses. I can't even find a whole crystal, they are all the size of a toonie or smaller! I mean under a different situation of course I would be able to fix it. I'm a genius. But I just don't see a way this time."

John sighed, "What happened?"

"It blew up." Rodney's snarky and sarcastic retort was more desperate than usual. Dr. Beckett's disappearance would definitely have taken a toll on Rodney. The two were very good friends.

"Colonel Sheppard. I found this." Teyla walked up from behind, her copper hair blowing in the strengthening wind. Even in the dark, John could see the sorrow in her eyes. She paused and continued. "There wasn't much left."

She extended her hand and dropped the object into John's hands. The charred dog tags felt heavy in his palm. Rage along with an overwhelming sadness filled him as he turned them over to read the tag under the light of his flashlight:

_Hof C. J O Pos  
>516-2839<br>USMC M  
>Protestant<em>

His heart dropped. Sgt Charlie Hof was gone, killed in the line of duty, fighting an alien enemy, defending a people he did know. But where was Dr. Beckett? Did he get caught in the explosion that claimed the young Marine? Or was he out there, waiting to be rescued?

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews are like candy...and I really like candy. :D<em>

_~~Grace :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ***ducks thrown objects* I'm very sorry about not updating. I feel horrible. School started and everything got crazy really fast. I hope this will be worth your wait. Carson's back!  
>Thanks my patient beta, the amazing <strong>ladygris. <strong>

**Through the Fire by GraceW**

_**~Chapter 5~**_

* * *

><p>Less pain came with the next time Carson woke, but his head still throbbed. Faint early morning sunlight fell through the small window, the cool darkness of dawn a welcome feeling. With what little he could actually see, Carson inspected himself. His clothes were nowhere to be found. Bandages covered his arms and his right shoulder. He groaned, partially in pain and partially in frustration. He was helpless, and he despised that feeling.<p>

Heaving a sigh, he lay back on the bed, feeling worthless and very alone. Atlantis must be looking for him. His memories were being upgraded from flashes of light to scenes, faces and a big blue ocean. He began to remember… The darts, coming down in waves. The chaos, the fear. Goldman telling him to get to the gate and then running off. Hof, standing at the DHD. The explosion, the searing heat. His skin prickled at the memory. The heat had been intense, and the landing hadn't been onto a bed of flowers. Hof! Carson's heart ached as that memory surfaced. The sarcastic Oakland A's loving Marine hadn't been more than twenty-five years old, and he had been torn apart in the blink of an eye. Tears welled up in Carson's eyes and began to spill down, burning his sensitive skin. He shut his eyes, trying to block out the memory, and any other memory associated with the Wraith. Before long, he heard the creak of the door and the swish of fabric as his caretaker entered.

"Oh goodness! You are awake. Good for you." She placed the tray she had been carrying on the table, and looked closer at him. She cautiously asked, a pet name rolling off her tongue "Babe, why the tears?"

Carson couldn't respond, but he did open his eyes. Nean's worried face looked down at his as she reached for his hand. "Would you like some tea?"

As if on cue, Carson felt his stomach rumble. Nean ginned slightly, letting him know that she heard it too. He replied wearily. "Aye, that'd be grand."

She carefully helped him sit up. The dizziness almost made him black out, but he held on. After making sure he was not going to fall over, Nean handed him a large wide steaming cup. The vapors tickled his nose, and teasing his senses. The unique smell caught him off-guard, but he sampled the brew. The tea tasted fantastic, its sweet herbal flavor similar to Earl Grey. The warm liquid quenched his parched throat and slightly relieved his headache.

"Good job, Carson! Now drink up. You've got to get your strength back." She made a slight shooing motion and stood. "There is some of my special medicinal herb in the tea too; I think it will help with your pain." Nean smiled warmly and Carson gave her a confused look. However, something in the back of his mind told him that he didn't want to know what the so-called 'medicinal herb' was, at least not right now.

Just simply drinking the little bit of tea wore him out. Although the ache has lessened, his head still hurt, and the sensitive skin underneath the bandages on his hands and neck began to itch. He had been sunburned once, his first visit to California during one summer of his undergraduate studies. He was at a beach with some friends for the day, and forgot to reapply the sunscreen after swimming. For days afterwards, it hurt to move, it hurt to dress, and it even hurt to shower. That was the feeling he had now, however the pain was localized to his face, his neck and his hands. His mind wandered back to his own situation.

"Don't think too hard, Carson. We don't want those pretty blue eyes to pop out." Nean reached for the cup of half-drunken tea that was still in his bandaged hands.

"Umm. Do you know how I got here?" Carson asked hesitantly.

Nean stopped her clean-up and looked him in the eyes, suddenly serious golden-brown meeting inquisitive blue. She paused for a second, as if looking for something to say. "I don't know, babe. You were brought through the Ring by two men. They said you were caught in an explosion."

"Was there anyone with me, dressed similarly? I had two friends with me. One of them should have gotten through." Carson hoped that maybe Sgt Goldman had come through the gate as well.

"No, sorry. None of the refugees that I have talked to know who you are."

"Most wouldn't. I'm not from their planet." Carson didn't offer more of an explanation, knowing that Atlantis was still supposedly destroyed as far as the Pegasus galaxy was concerned.

Atlantis thought he was dead; Elizabeth must have…Carson suddenly panicked and demanded with all the strength he could muster. "I need to get to the Stargate, wait…I mean the Ring. My people, my friends, they probably think I'm dead."

"You are not going anywhere, young man." Nean took on a very concerned motherly tone. "Your injuries are too severe. The strain of a journey to the Ring would reopen your wounds, disease could find its way in."

Carson was taken aback, but his determination gave him energy. Blue eyes pleading, he begged "They can help me, please."

Whether it was the insane logic of the situation or his pleading, Nean seemed to relax. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading! And as always, please review! <em>

_~~Grace :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** *crickets* Oh yeah...I'm the author of this story. I'm really sorry for the extended absence. Had to really concentrate on finishing up this semester and chasing down a hiding plot bunny. Hope ya'll are still interested. _  
><em>I'm also sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. I hope to have another one up soon, finishing the story before my winter break ends.<em>  
><em>Thanks to <strong>ladygris<strong> for betaing again. :)_  
><em>Hope you all had a merry Christmas and enjoy the final days of 2011!<em>

**Through the Fire by GraceW**

**~_Chapter 6~_**

* * *

><p>Lt Colonel John Sheppard stood in the gateroom, staring at the quiet stargate. After an intense meeting with Elizabeth Weir, he was ready for something different, maybe a spar or a run. Come to think of it, he actually just wanted to shoot something. It had been three days since three members of the expedition walked through the gate. Two days since he had taken the team to Mataca, only to find the cities torn apart, the people scattered or lost. One day since John had written a letter to Charlie Hof's parents and fiancée.<p>

Travis Goldman was recovering in the infirmary, John stopped by twice a day, checking up on his progress. The infirmary staff were quiet, subdued. One of their own was absent and it just didn't feel the same without Carson Beckett around. The young Marine's memory of the events still had not returned, without that information Carson was lost, missing in action. Dr. Krause said that the memories may never come back; Goldman had suffered quite a blow to the head and would be out of commission for quite a while.

They had searched Mataca, or as much as they could, for information on Carson's whereabouts. But that had been a dead end too. The natives were of a somewhat primitive society and did not keep records of trading partners. The people that felt comfortable talking to the Lanteans offered the gate addresses as they could recall, however there were too many to search right away.

"_He's still out there, Elizabeth. We will find him." _

"_John, I miss him too, but I don't see what else we can do. The Daedalus is out there, but I'm afraid there isn't much chance of tracking down the specific Hive ship." _

"_What if—"_

"_I don't want to give up hope, I just don't know what else to do. Caldwell spoke to me earlier today. He's pushing to get normal operations running again." _

His mind wandered back to the conversations he had just finished. They had searched Mataca for Carson's subcutaneous transmitter, yielding negative results. So Beckett had either been taken up by the Wraith or made it through the stargate to the planet with the unknown address. But if the doctor had made it through, wouldn't he have dialed Atlantis? He had ordered a Marine guard to stand at the Matacan gate, for when the survivors came back, if they did.

John stared at the gate, completely lost in thought, when suddenly he felt a presence by his side. He looked and met the spirited brown eyes of Teyla Emmagan. He gave a small smile in greeting, but did not speak. Her face was serious as she spoke up. "You are worried."

It wasn't a question. John's jaw was set, but inside he felt horrible. Caldwell was pushing for abandoning the rescue mission. They would essentially be leaving one of their own behind. Again. The whole mess with Ford still ate at him. He hated leaving people behind, not when he could do something about it, but he also had to know who he could save. He took a breath and replied. "Yeah, I'm starting to think we need to call off the search." He paused, trying to work through his thoughts and find the words to say.

"I am sorry, Colonel. I know how much it hurts to leave your people behind."

"Thanks, Teyla."

They stood in a comfortable silence for several minutes, as John prepared himself to inform Elizabeth of his decision. Suddenly, the Stargate started to light up as it accepted an incoming wormhole. A few tense seconds later and the familiar _kawoosh_ sounded, leaving the sparkling blue puddle of the event horizon.

Chuck sat at the control board, looking at the computer for an IDC. He said. "Its Lieutenant Won's IDC and radio."

John bounded up the few stairs "Patch her through and lower the shield."

There were no incoming travelers, but a female voice called through the radio. "I'd like to speak to Colonel Sheppard."

"I'm here. Go ahead, Lieutenant." John said just as Elizabeth arrived and stood on the other side of the board, looking intently at the military commander. John met her eyes for a second before looking back toward the stargate.

"Sir, a group of people just came through the gate. They say they are from the planet where the most of the Matecans fled to. They did not know about Dr. Beckett, but we did get an address." She relayed the coordinates and Chuck wrote them down.

"Thanks, Won. Stand by." John clicked off the radio connection to Mataca.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Elizabeth read his mind and interrupted him. "Colonel, you have a go."

John's features were set in determination. "Chuck, get a medical team down here. It's time for a rescue mission." The colonel jogged out of the control room, contacting his teammates via radio on his way to the armory.

In record time Teyla, Rodney, Ronon and the offworld medical team joined John in the gateroom. The entire group was geared up and ready to go, chomping on the bit to get some answers and find out where Carson was. Chuck had already dialed the new address, calling on the the radio, even though no one had answered. John didn't see much of a need for a prep lecture, and simply said. "Alright, everyone, let's move out.

The group stepped through the wormhole facing forward, eager and impatient. John, however, looked back at Elizabeth who had taken her usual spot on the balcony to see teams off. She wore a hopeful half-smile and gave a little nod, her actions saying more than words could. _Bring him home._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! You know the drill. Reviews make me happy! :D<em>

_~Grace :) _


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ _Oh hi. Here's another huge apology for almost completely abandoning this one. I promise the rest of the story will be published very soon. Thanks for sticking with me! Hope you like this one!_ _Thanks to the ever patient and never condescending dynamic duo: **ladygris** and **pisces317. **_

**Through the Fire by GraceW**

_**~Chapter 7~**_

* * *

><p>Thunder cracked overhead, shaking the roof over the small room and drawing Carson Beckett out of his doze. Judging by the gathering darkness as well as how tired he felt, it had been a few hours since Nean had left, smiling as she told him she'd be back in a little while. Carson shifted uncomfortably on the bed, trying not to aggravate his burns. His body felt weak, as if all his energy had packed up and left on an extended holiday. However, he grew restless, as if he couldn't possibly lie there one more minute. Conflicted, he made a decision: he was going to sit up.<p>

Moving slowly, he grimaced as the bandages rubbed against his still-healing injuries Sweat beaded under the cloth on his forehead as he struggled to command his weak limbs. Almost three days of bed rest left his legs feeling like jelly. His head ached, protesting the sudden movement and unfamiliar elevation.

A gust of wind accompanied the opening of the door, and Nean entered carried a basket with clean blankets. Her loose grey hair had been blown and tangled by the wind. Observing his current state, she gave him a motherly look. "I still think this is a bad idea. Perhaps if you let me go to the Ring first—" She reluctantly shuffled around, putting down her basket to try to get the right leverage to help the impatient Lantean doctor up.

"I can do it…need t' get _home_." With a determined push, Carson stood under his own power, but only for a second. Muscles rebelled, head ached, the room spun out of control and he nearly crumpled to the floor. Nean caught him in the nick of time, grunting as she tried not to hurt him further. His ankle throbbed horribly. Judging by the soreness and swollen feeling, he suspected a bad sprain. It wasn't the worst, but couldn't he ever catch a break. His headache had been exacerbated by the movement and the fight to stay vertical, now there was little he could do besides think of the pain that pounded against his skull.

Pushing through the hurt, Carson breathed in and out, slowing his respiration and willing his body into cooperation. After he had taken several deep slow breaths, he glanced up at Nean, who still held him upright. Her concerned golden-brown eyes met his. "Now son, can I help ya get to the Ring, or are you going to crawl on your own?"

"Help would be greatly appreciated. I'm just a wee bit dizzy." Carson focused on the table to keep the room from spinning, and pushed the pain from his various injuries aside.

Nean shifted his body around and put his arm over her shoulders, grabbing his waist with her right hand. With her left hand she grabbed a folded blanket off of the shelf and draped it as best she could around his shoulders. "It's a tad chilly."

She supported most of his weight, but at least he could stand. The dizzy feeling was lessening, but didn't go away entirely. With more strength in his voice than he felt, he swallowed. "Alright, let's go."

The awkwardly moving duo reached the door and Nean pushed it open against the wind. They hobbled out of the house, like a pair in a three-legged race. For the first time in three days, Carson saw the village and the world outside. The sky was cloudy, as if threatening a storm. The homes themselves were weather-beaten and rustic, but sturdily built. A few natives milled about, either working in front of their house or carrying goods with purpose, most of them stopped and stared. However, the injured doctor could focus on little else than just putting one foot in front of the other. He breathed heavily, his lungs struggling to get his muscles and brain enough oxygen to move. This exertion was against his better judgment as a doctor, but he was compelled by a strong urge to get back to Atlantis. To let his team know he was still alive.

Unfortunately, determination could only take a person so far, Carson could feel his energy quickly draining and the sudden need to lie down consumed him. Like a newborn colt, his knees buckled and he collapsed. Nean did her best to try and steady him, but he hit the ground nonetheless. The last thing he heard was Nean shouting his name as she shook him, then the darkness took him under.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued in the very near future...<em>

_Thanks for reading! Drop me a review! Encouragement is always enjoyed._

_Grace :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey all! Sorry again with the wait. Hopefully you're still interested in seeing Carson come home. :) _  
><em>Thanks so much to my betas and brainstorming friends, especially for your encouragement. <em>  
><em>This is the final chapter for this story, I hope you have enjoyed it. Please review! <em>

**Through the Fire by GraceW**

_**~Chapter 8~**_

* * *

><p>John Sheppard stepped out of the gate confidently, ready with the P90 just in case the planet wasn't as friendly as they thought. His team, plus the two medical personnel stood near the DHD, waiting for him. Dark clouds blanketed sky overheadas an impending storm rolled in. The tops of the tall trees around the gate swayed in the heavy wind. It gave a dreary feeling, one that John pushed away to focus on the task at hand.<p>

"McKay!" John called out, anxious to get going. "Where's our heading? We have to get going."

"Give me a minute." Rodney muttered, his fingers flying over the life-signs detector. After a couple seconds, he looked up and pointed into the distance. "Um…that way. I think."

"You think? We wouldn't want to get lost…again." John rolled his eyes subtly enough for Rodney to miss, causing Ronon and Teyla to chuckle softly.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault! There was a perfectly logical reason for that. We should have brought a jumper then, just like now. It's probably going to rain." Rodney rambled as he glanced up at the sky, unconsciously tugging his jacket collar.

"Yes, it would have been nice, but these trees block the gate, and the last thing we need is a crashed jumper. You'll be fine."

They marched on in silence, tension and impatience thick through the cool air. Rocks and broken branches covered the forest floor, but a faint path cut through the dense foliage. John led the way, with Rodney on his tail. Jeff Peralez and Derek Hopper, the Marine medics, walked in the middle and Ronon and Teyla covered their six. The uphill climb caused some heavy breathing from Rodney, but, uncharacteristically, he didn't complain. Three minutes later, they reached the top of the tree covered hill. Gazing out, they spied a scanty village, consisting of thirty or forty ramshackle houses and a few larger buildings. The valley itself was filled with fields of growing crops, ranging from vine-like plants to small leafy greens. A few scattered individuals worked in the field, tending to the precious crops. Just a small population of people, struggling to survive, most likely recovering from a recent culling. At least locating Carson shouldn't be a difficult task. If he wasn't here, there were probably quite a few towns on this planet; John just hoped they would get lucky with this one.

The group picked up the pace down the well-traveled dirt path toward the village. The workers that were close enough stood, giving the Lanteans suspicious looks. John simply smiled and nodded in greeting and continued on. The people around the houses and inside the small town, stared warily, confused at the strangely dressed off-worlders. Some the children even scurried behind family members or into their homes.

John stopped the group as they made their way into the town square and turned his head, meeting Teyla's eyes. She took the hint and walked up to a group of people, politely asking if anyone had seen Atlantis's Scottish doctor. After a minute of conversation, as well as some pointing and nodding, Teyla came back, a sparkle of hope in her eyes. "They said they did not see Carson, but, assuming he is injured, the person to talk to would be one of their healers. She lives down this first street." She pointed across the square.

John squinted down the dark narrow road, "Teyla, how about you take point."

She took off through the thinning crowd and the team followed single file. Turning onto the road that the villager had specified, Teyla glanced backwards. The entire team had serious looks on their faces, focused and determined. There would be no joking, complaining or distractions. They were so close to finding Carson, she could feel it. But what they would find would be another story.

There weren't as many people down this street, but the ones that were there stopped and stared. This village must not get a whole lot of visitors. Teyla's attention flew to a small commotion about a hundred meters away. John's eyes immediately spied where she was looking, finding the source of the commotion just in time to see the lost Carson Beckett collapse. John and Teyla took off at a sprint together, knowing that their team would figure it out.

As they approached, the people that had congregated retreated slightly, giving the Lantean team room to work. The older dark-skinned lady who had been supporting Carson had a very worried motherly look on her face as she attempted to help him. She looked up at John, her gold eyes serious and questioning. "You are here to help?"

"We are." John reached down, giving the classic crooked smile, and helped the woman onto her feet, just as Peralez and Hopper assessed the situation and began checking the unconscious doctor's health.

"Oh, thank the Ancestors." She put a hand over her heart and stammered. "My name is Nean, I've been caring for him. He had a fever, and his burns are not healing well at all."

Teyla handled the situation with her usual grace and understand, placing her hand on the older woman's shoulder. "I am certain you did all you could. But we will take Carson home, where he will receive the best care possible."

Nean's brown eyes glistened with unshed tears and she gripped Teyla's hand earnestly. "He will recover better in his home. You will come to visit? I have to know."

"I promise." Teyla looked up at John, who kept glancing at the medical team.

"Alright, we've got it from here. Thanks, really." John flashed the best smile he could muster, and then turned his back, looking down at Carson again. The medics had done their primary assessment. They had already moved him onto the small stretcher and were prepping to take him back to the gate.

"Colonel, we've got him mostly stabilized, but he's going to need to get back to Atlantis as soon as possible." Peralez addressed John, while Hopper covered Carson with a blanket. "We are ready to go."

The trek back to the gate took much longer than it had to the town, but it went smoothly enough for everyone. Peralez and Hopper carried the stretcher, but their caution and the nature of Carson's injuries slowed the whole group down. After taking almost twice as long to get back, the gate itself was a sight for sore eyes. They breathed a collective sigh of relief as the blue puddle closed around them.

As soon as they walked through the wormhole and stepped into Atlantis's gateroom John could feel the apprehension. Anxious eyes met his as he surveyed the group that had gathered in the gateroom. The medical team that had been standing-by swarmed the weary group as soon as they stepped through the gate. Peralez and Hopper helped out, exchanging information with Dr. Susanna Krause. The German doctor appeared calm as she took control of the situation, giving orders and directing the medics. Within a minute, Carson had been placed on a stretcher and whisked away to the infirmary.

Elizabeth came running down the stairs, her dark brown hair fluttering around her drawn face. John reached out and touched her arm, quelling the numerous questions she had. "He's going to be okay, Elizabeth."

She smiled, probably for the first real time in days, "Good."

* * *

><p>Almost a week of more bed rest and numerous medical treatments had left Carson Beckett feeling stir crazy. He was very unaccustomed to being useless around his infirmary staff. And although a trip through the Stargate wasn't his favorite thing in the world, he had really looked forward to getting away from Atlantis for a bit. Elizabeth had encouraged him to visit Nean once he felt up to it, and Teyla volunteered to accompany him.<p>

"Would you like more tea for the road?" The elderly woman had a sparkle in her eye as she rose to tidy up the table.

"Nah, but thank ye Nean. It was delicious, even if it didn't have any of your special medicinal herbs." Carson smiled with a wink at his host as he stood, quickly checking around his seat to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. "Thank ye once again for your hospitality."

"Thank you, Nean. Your kindness cannot be repaid." Teyla spoke sincerely, reaching out to touch the other woman's shoulder. The Athosian had returned from a walk she had taken to give Nean and Carson some time to visit.

After a heartfelt goodbye, and promise to return again, Carson and Teyla left the rural village and soon were back in the familiar Ancient city they called home.

The infirmary was alive again. Researchers came in and out, sharing test results and conversations with the medical technicians in the clinical lab. Nurses performed their duties with smiles, sharing jokes with the patients and each other. Carson directed the flow and buzz of activity for the first time in ten days. His body was still in the process of recovering, but he felt the need to get back into his normal routine. Dr. Krause watched him like a hawk, but so far he had been pretty careful about overexerting himself.

Carson plopped down in his office chair, grimacing slightly at his itchy bandages but enjoying the moment off his feet. He closed his eyes for a moment, his ears catching the faint hum of the medical equipment, the multiple voices of his colleagues and Nurse Kim's distant, yet distinctive, giggle.

It was good to be back.

* * *

><p><em>Fin :)<em>


End file.
